


Consorting with the Enemy

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Of Kings and Consorts [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Government Conspiracy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Multiverse, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Sexual Content, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: An alien drops out of the sky and the world breaks.Earth has never had to deal with anything like this before. So when Fiction invades Reality, who do you get to help? Why, the actor who plays the character that’s trying to take over the world, naturally.***“We need your help.”“I don’t see how I can help. I’m an actor, not a tactician or a diplomat.”“Mr. Hiddleston, there is every indication that the alien who is currently holding your parliament hostage is exactly who he appears to be, and that makes you the world’s number one expert on dealing with this situation. Yes, it’s nuts, but a fictional being just waltzed onto our planet and is threatening to destroy everything if he doesn’t get his way, so you’ll excuse me if I’m willing to play a little fast and loose with normal sanity.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This a prequel to “The Madness of King Loki”, but should be read AFTER it.**

 

It’d been three weeks since the world had gone insane.

 

Honestly, Earth had been preparing itself for an alien invasion for some time now, mentally and emotionally speaking. Since the 50s, certainly. It was arguable that it had been since the 19th century, but none of that really mattered when the event actually happened. People had been expecting Grays, or Daleks. An army with massive ships in the sky to blast the Statue of Liberty and Big Ben to smithereens. Instead, what the Earth got was a single man.

 

A god.

 

The fact that a significant percentage of the population _recognized_ him when he arrived just made everything even more surreal.

 

He had appeared out of a portal in the sky over London, just like in an episode of _Doctor Who_. Tom hadn’t seen it, though he’d been in the city at the time, but there was footage all over the internet almost instantly. A twisting mass of turquoise plasma rocketing out of a iridescent rainbow hole in reality. Someone had commented to him at the time that the hole looked a lot like the bifrost, and they had both laughed. It was uneasy laughter, since it looked like reality had just cracked, but nothing had really happened yet.

 

Then the news was flooded with reports that an alien being had threatened parliament and killed several members.  

 

The police had shown up two hours later and had taken him into custody.

 

There was no explanation, though somebody muttered something about it being for his own protection. Tom didn’t ask questions, though he desperately wanted to. He had a deep, uneasy feeling that he knew exactly what was going on, and it was terrifying.

 

After hours spent alone in a small room with a mirror at one end that looked remarkably like every interrogation room he’d ever seen on telly, a woman in a neat black suit came in and sat opposite to him across the table.

 

“That you for your patience, Mr. Hiddleston, we appreciate your cooperation in this matter. I’m Agent Amanda Casey, I’m with the CIA.” She had flat gray eyes, mousy brown hair, and a slightly twangy American accent. “Have you been informed of the situation?”

 

“No. I saw some clips before I was brought here, but nothing since then. Will you tell me what’s going on? Why I’m here?” God, did he actually want those answers?

 

She nodded and gave him a flat, fake smile. “That’s what I’m here for, sir.” She pushed a file folder over to him, just like they always did in films. “Take a look.”

 

He opened the manila folder with shaking hands. There were pictures - clearly taken from CCTV cameras - of a dark figure emerging out of a crater in the street. A man, at first glance. Black or dark blue head to toe clothing, long dark hair, a cloak. Tom’s breath caught in his throat as the face became clear as the pictures went on. The actor looked at the next page. And the next. And the next.

 

“How is this possible?”

 

Agent Casey shrugged. “We have no idea. We’re not too concerned about how it happened or even why at the moment. We’re focused on what to do about it.”

 

“What’s he done? Is it true that he killed some people?”

 

She nodded. “Thirteen that we know of. Two police officers, six security personnel from the Palace of Westminster, and five members of your House of Commons.”

 

Tom took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. The pictures weren’t any different when he put them back on. “Has he said anything? Made any demands?”

 

“He says he wants the planet.”

 

“He didn’t say planet.”

 

“No.” She gave him the first real smile he’d seen on her face. It was small, twisted, and full of irony. “No, he said ‘realm’.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Succinctly put.” Casey leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. “So you can see why we took you in.”

 

“I suppose. What do you want from me? I assume the whole ‘for my protection’ business was mostly to get me here.”

 

“We do think you might be in danger. Not necessarily from him,” she tapped the photo, “but from the public in general. Your face just got a lot more famous.”

 

Tom ran his hands from hairline to jaw, grateful for the beard and glasses that made him look less like an alien supervillain than he otherwise might. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” He looked back up at her. “But that’s not all there is to it, is there?”

 

“No sir. We need your help.”

 

“I don’t see how I _can_ help. I’m an actor, not a tactician or a diplomat.”

 

“Mr. Hiddleston, there is every indication that the alien who is currently holding your parliament hostage is exactly who he appears to be, and that makes you the world’s number one expert on dealing with this situation. Yes, it’s nuts, but a fictional being just waltzed onto our planet and is threatening to destroy _everything_ if he doesn’t get his way, so you’ll excuse me if I’m willing to play a little fast and loose with normal sanity.”

 

“Oh lord.” Tom rubbed his eyes again. “Very well, I’ll do what I can. I have no idea if it’ll help, but I have to try.”

 

“Thank you, that’s all that we ask for.”

 

Tom flipped through the pictures again. He recognized the cut of the armor. Dark blue, sharp, neat edges, not tattered. That gave him a timeline, if things were as they seemed.  “We’re assuming a lot here.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“Has he any weapons?”

 

“So far, he’s been unarmed or armed only with a knife.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “And he’s killed thirteen people?”

 

“This is why we’re taking things so seriously. Bullets just ricochet off of him, and now that he has a whole lot of very important hostages, we’re being exceedingly cautious.”

 

“Right.” He looked at the pictures again. “It's possible that he has some very powerful weapons at his disposal which he hasn't used yet.”

 

“We figured as much. Any idea what?”

 

“I… this is going to sound mad.”

 

“This whole situation is insane, it comes with the territory.”

 

“There's a chance he has the Tesseract.”

 

Agent Casey was silent for a long moment. “That's… that's science fiction. How do we fight that?”

 

Tom shrugged. “Welcome to my world, Agent.”

 

“Are we completely screwed?”

 

“If you try and fight fire with fire, yes. If L… if he's trying to take over, there's something wrong. He's not like that anymore.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“No, obviously not. I don't know what's going on, but… something tells me that something happened to him. Something bad.”

 

“You’d have a better idea of what that might be than almost anyone else on the planet.”

 

“I… I have some theories, but I’d like to confirm a few things. Is there… could I see any footage you have? Anything that might have him talking?”

 

The Agent nodded and lead him out of the room.

 

They watched several hours of video, most of it quite boring. The first time Tom saw the moving images, a shudder went through him. He’d seen himself on screen many many times before, and it was always a _little_ odd, but there was a memory of how the scene had been shot, how he’d felt when it was recorded. This was different. This is what finally convinced him that the universe had just broken. There he was - but not really _him_ \- walking through the streets of London. The god appeared to be completely at ease, glancing at the CCTV cameras as he strolled. At one point, he smiled up at one of the cameras and _winked._

 

It was the wink more than anything that convinced Tom that this was in fact Loki walking the streets of London. Cheeky bastard.

 

It appeared that the first policeman that had been killed had tried to stop him from going into a building. The second one was trying to assist the first. Tom winced at their broken necks.

 

They viewed everything that had been collected. “All I can suggest is trying to talk to him. I still think something is wrong, but the only thing to do to find out what it is - or if I’m even right - is to engage with him. He should be reasonable, but - and again this is all based on the assumption that this _is_ Loki and I’m right about well… everything - he doesn’t think much of humans.”

 

Agent Casey laughed. “And he’s barely met us.”

 

“Yes well.” Tom rubbed the back of his neck. “He believes himself to be a superior being and has enough of an inferiority complex to need to assert his superiority.”

 

“That’s helpful.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

o0o

 

Tom spent the next couple of weeks with the authorities as a consultant. He watched with horrified fascination as it became more and more clear that this _was_ Loki, more or less exactly how Tom had portrayed him. The god negotiated with the authorities with the amused air of someone who’s telling their child that they can’t have any sweets before supper.

 

It wasn’t until Loki used the Tesseract to put a hole the size of a football pitch through Greenwich that things got really serious. The area hadn’t been residential, so only a few people disappeared with the land, but it was only then that the world’s governments knew that the alien in their midst was as powerful as he claimed to be. Of course Tom had been telling them for weeks that this might happen, that Loki was dangerous, but the amount of attention they minded his suggestions varied from day to day. When it turned out he was right, they listened a lot better.

 

Tom watched the footage of Loki reading through a document he’d demanded that went over items covered by international law. The UN had given him this document with trepidation, and expressed confusion as to what the invader might want with such a thing. They didn’t seem to realize that the god wasn’t just interested in setting up a “sweet deal” for himself, but actually ruling Earth. Loki had ruled Asgard for a while, and knew what it was like to govern.

 

Tom couldn't help but laugh at some of the expressions Loki made while reading through the document. It was probably inappropriate, but the looks of utter disgust and horror on the god’s face were amusing. The Loki had kept to the public parts of the Palace to read; he wanted to be observed, wanted his dissatisfaction known.

 

It was a week later that the god made an announcement. He would replace the UN as the governing body of the planet. Countries would abide by the laws he provided, but otherwise be autonomous, unless enforcement was required. Anyone who failed to comply would face the consequences.

 

The laws that were issued with this statement were… surprisingly reasonable. In many cases they were more protective than the laws that already existed in many of the countries in question. Women and children were explicitly protected, anyone may marry whomever they wished, provided they were of the age of consent (which was sixteen according to Loki’s decrees). Property laws were made universally egalitarian. Violent crime dealt with severely, but non-violent crime virtually eliminated as a concept. Taxation was vastly simplified, and something very like the UK’s welfare state instituted world wide.

 

Of course, nobody was happy. The US stated they would never comply with an alien dictator, and threatened to attack. The fact that this meant invading the UK appeared to mean nothing to them. Tom was aware of at least five assassination attempts, all of which failed. The most recent black ops team that had been sent in to kill the god was strung up in Trafalgar Square. All nine had broken necks.

 

When a missile was fired at London only to vanish through a hole in reality directly over the city, Tom decided that it was time to stop working with the authorities and see what he could do on his own.

 

o0o

 

The Palace of Westminster was in the middle of an evacuation zone. Loki had set up headquarters there and simply kicked everyone else out once he’d gotten bored of having hostages. The god hadn’t left at all to anyone’s knowledge, but given that he could probably teleport, it was likely that he had.

 

Tom had flashed his pass at the guards at the edge of the exclusion zone, and they’d let him in. Nobody even looked at him funny in his official looking hat, clothing, and sunglasses. He looked like he might be MI5 or CIA or something, rather than a lone actor risking his life to save the planet.

 

Walking through the empty streets was eerie. Despite there not being another person in sight, Tom felt eyes on him constantly. The cameras in the area all still worked, but he suspected it might actually be Loki watching him.

 

The halls inside the Palace were empty too, but again, he felt eyes on the back of his neck. All the cameras still worked here too. That had baffled those trying to combat the god, that he would leave the cameras active. Loki was clearly aware of them, and just didn’t seem to care that he was being observed most the time. Or perhaps he wanted an audience.

 

Tom found the office that Loki had claimed for himself, gathered his courage, and knocked on the door.

 

It swung open, and he stepped inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The office was extraordinarily posh. Mahogany and black leather furniture decorated the expansive space. A wet bar - complete with crystal glassware - graced one corner. Loki sat at the large, ornate desk, piles of papers in front of him, a laptop to one side. There was an oversized sofa against one wall which looked to have been used as a bed at some point, given the blanket draped over one end.

 

The god looked up as Tom came into the room. Loki’s eyes were the pale gray-green his own would go in certain lighting and had long black hair that fell just past his shoulders in soft waves. The god was wearing the dark blue armor he’d been wearing the whole time he’d been observed here on Earth. The armor from _Ragnarok_ and _Infinity War._ Not that the latter film had come out yet - it was still six months from release - but Tom had filmed his part a while ago. He’d even seen the visceral, slightly sickening finished product. He was proud of his acting performance, but seeing your own neck broken was somehow harder than seeing yourself impaled, or beaten. Or falling off a bridge into nothingness.

 

He wondered what Loki saw. Tom’s beard needed a trim, as did his hair, covered by the baseball cap. He’d exchanged the sunglasses for his regular glasses when he came inside. He was well aware that the glasses and slightly scruffy beard made him look more like a university lecturer than someone who’d made several “top ten sexiest men” lists, but he wasn’t trying to seduce Loki, just talk to him.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment. Tom made a plan back at base, but it completely fled his mind when presented with the unlikely reality of the character he’d portrayed for the last eight years sitting at a peer’s desk.

 

“This is unexpected.” Loki’s voice was a bit rough, as though he hadn’t been speaking much, but otherwise exactly what Tom had been expecting. “And who are you supposed to be?”

 

“Hello.” Tom saw Loki start at his voice and peer at him more closely. He took the cap off and smoothed his wild curls back with the other hand. “My name’s Tom.”

 

“Tom?”

 

“Tom Hiddleston. I’m an actor.”

 

Loki got to his feet and walked around the desk. “You… you look like me.”

 

“I play you in films.”

 

“What?”

 

“In our world, there are a series of films about you, your brother, his friends, everything. I portray you in them.”

 

Loki’s eyes shifted rapidly and he lay a finger over his lips. Tom started at the mannerisms that he’d developed for Loki shown off in such a manner. “This explains a great deal.”

 

Tom blinked. “Does it?”

 

“The mortals who approached me often knew my name before I gave it. I thought perhaps your Midgard had mythology about myself, but this makes a great deal more sense.”

 

“We have mythology too, and other kinds of stories, but they knew what you look like because of the films.”

 

The god nodded and reached out to touch Tom’s face. Animalistic instinct screamed at him to run, run away and _not_ allow this being to touch him, but that would defeat the purpose of Tom being here. So he let Loki’s surprisingly gentle hand to brush his cheek, grazing the skin where his beard ended. “Amazing. I feel like I’m dreaming,” the god muttered as he ran his fingertips along Tom’s cheekbone. “I had no idea such a thing was possible.”

 

“Neither did I. Nor did anyone else.”

 

Loki shook his head and pulled his hand back with a sharp jerk. “Why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Did you.”

 

“Yes. I wanted to find out why you’re here, why you’ve decided to take over the planet, that kind of thing.”

 

The god laughed. “You’re the first person who’s asked ‘why’.”

 

Tom shrugged. “It doesn’t seem like you.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I spent the last few years ruling Asgard, not so long ago I invaded Midgard, it seems like exactly the sort of thing I would do.”

 

“Yes, but…” _please don’t let me be wrong…_ “I thought you’d gotten past that.”

 

The god’s eyes went wide. “I…”

 

“These were never things you really wanted, were they?”

 

“I was born to be a king. I was a _good_ king.”

 

“Yes, but why here?”

 

“Because there’s nowhere else for me to be, because it’s easy, because this realm needs to be ruled so desperately.”

 

Tom blinked.

 

“Have you seen what’s going on in your world?” Loki paced the room, speaking with his hands, voice rising with passion. “There are mortals who slaughter the next tribe over from themselves for being an iota different, those who murder those who _love_ differently than themselves, those who kill for profit; plunder the worlds resources without regard for the consequences. Those who kill in the name of a God no different than the one of those they are killing.” Loki threw up his hands. “There are children starving, who are abandoned, dying of easily preventable disease, living in hovels while others who are no better than they live like kings, and your governments do _nothing._ As long as they needn’t see a deserted, dying child, they care not.”

 

“I care.”

 

Loki whirled to face him again. “Do you? What have you done to right these wrongs?”

 

“We… there are organizations that help in those places where the poverty is terrible. I work with one of them. I’ve been to some of those places, brought water and food to those children, tried to help, tried to make things better.”

 

“And does it help? Has it made a difference?”

 

“I’d like to think so.”

 

The god raised an eyebrow. “And yet the problems remain.”

 

“They do. This isn’t a perfect world, but this isn’t the way to solve anything.”

 

“I can fix this world in less than a decade. It will become a _paradise.”_

 

Tom opened his mouth. Then shut it. Then… _what the hell, I’m probably dead anyway._ “You sound like Thanos.”

 

Loki flinched like he’d been struck. “Do not compare me to the Titan. I may be a monster, but I do not slaughter indiscriminately.”

 

Something about that seemed wrong. “You tried to commit genocide.”  

 

“The extermination of beasts is not genocide, it is a culling,” Loki snarled.

 

 _Ah._ “Do you really believe that?”

 

Loki’s eyes went wide. “It’s the truth.”

 

“No, it isn’t. No sentient life should be butchered. Nothing that can think is a beast, no creature is innately evil.” Tom took a few brave steps forward. “You are not a monster. You don’t have to act like a tyrant, you have a choice.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then I _choose_ to rule this world.” Tom’s heart stopped. Loki took a deep breath. “And I shall rule it well. There is too much wrong here to ignore.”

 

“Please, don’t do this. This isn’t the way things are done on Earth.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “There are many mortals who rule their own countries with an iron fist, invade other countries when they wish, treat their own people as less than cattle. How is what I am proposing _worse_ than that?”

 

“I… It’s not right for them either.”

 

“But I can stop them.”

 

“How?”

 

“I have more power at my disposal than twenty countries in this miserable realm put together, it’s child’s play.” Loki laughed. “When I realized that this world had no heroes, no powered soldiers, no magicians, I could hardly believe it. It will be _easy.”_

 

Tom’s heart sank further. “There’s nothing I can say that will dissuade you, is there?”

 

“No.”

 

Tom nodded and hung his head. “I had to try.”

 

“Are you going to try and kill me now?”

 

The human snapped his head up. “What? No!”

 

Loki chuckled. “I had to ask.” He turned his back on Tom and walked to the far side of the room. “You may go.” He waved a negligent hand, not looking at the human.

 

“I…”

 

Loki glanced over his shoulder. “You have something more to say, mortal? You shall not change my mind.”

 

“I know that. I just… I wish it didn’t have to be this way. I wish we could just… chat.”

 

The god whirled in place. “Chat? You wish to... talk… with... me?” His tone was somewhere in the incredulous range.

 

“Yes.” Tom nodded. “I feel like I’ve known you for a long time, and it would be nice to know if I was right about things, to get to know the real you, not just what I portrayed on screen.”

 

Loki’s mouth hung open. “You want… you want to get to know me; the alien being threatening your planet with destruction if I don’t get my way, and you want to… chat?”

 

Tom nodded. He really had wanted to just talk to Loki. He’d felt such a strong to connection to the character for so long. It had hurt like hell when he learned he’d be saying goodbye soon. Not that Loki would ever be really gone from his life. Well, that had been _before,_ but now… “I do.”

 

Loki blinked in confusion. “You want to talk. To me.”

 

This really wasn’t sinking in. “Yes.”

 

“Not to try and convince me to leave, or be merciful, but… to get to know me.”

 

“Is that so strange?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.” It was Tom’s turn to blink. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For… for everything?”

 

Loki laughed. “You are an odd creature.” The god glanced at the antique clock on the mantle. “Very well, you have an hour.”

 

“What?”

 

“An hour, to ‘chat’.” Loki went and sat on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him.

 

Tom blinked rapidly and joined the god on the sofa. “Oh… Okay.” Tom had been rehearsing what he’d say to Loki in his head since he’d learned that the god was here; had thought of the conversations that he might have with Loki for years. But now, it all fell out of his head and words just tumbled out of his mouth. “What’s been going on for you? Where were you before you left? How did you get here?”

 

Loki quirked a small smile. “Those are complicated questions.”

 

“Are they?”

 

The god nodded. “Would you care to guess? To see if your portrayals are accurate?”

 

No, Tom didn’t want to do that, but he could tell by the god’s bearing that Loki would prefer it. “Okay.” He nodded. Assuming the content of _Ragnarok_ was accurate, there was a brief period of time during which Loki could have left his native universe. The god’s outfit told him that Loki had been to Sakaar, its pristine state meant that it was before the Titan had arrived, that narrowed the window. There were a few explanations for how Loki had gotten here, most involving the Tesseract - which he was certain the god had, given the hole in Greenwich - which narrowed it further to after Asgard had been destroyed. Loki had either come here after escaping the remnants of Asgard, or he had returned to the refugee ship and Thor first. That he had arrived on his own, without a spacecraft, implied the latter. “I think you were just on the refugee ship not that long ago.” From Loki’s wide eyes and slightly open mouth, Tom figured he was right.

 

Loki nodded. “We left the remains of Asgard less than a day before my arrival in your realm.”

 

“What happened? What made you leave?” He could have fled as soon as Thanos’s ship arrived, though it might have been before that.

 

“I…” Loki looked away and color touched his cheeks. “Thor and I had a… disagreement.”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. That was not what he’d expected. “So? You fight with Thor all the time. And he wanted you to be there with him.”

 

“He didn’t. Not really.” The god kept his face pointed away. “He didn’t want me.”

 

Something about the way he said that… “So you left?”

 

Loki nodded and glanced back at Tom. “I teleported away using the Tesseract. I returned to Midgard.”

 

“And you came here instead of the right one?”

 

The god laughed and shook his head. “No. I sought out Dr. Strange and we continued our earlier... disagreement.”  


“You tried to kill him.”

 

Loki’s lip curled. “I intensely dislike falling.”

 

“Oh. Oh yes, that makes sense.” Tom nodded. “So… what? He tried to use the Eye of Agamotto at the same time that you used the Tesseract and you ended up here?”

 

Loki stared at him, mouth agape. “Yes that’s almost exactly what happened. Was that in your ‘films’?”

 

“No… it just seemed… logical.” Tom blinked a few times. The explanation had just popped into his head. “Were you in London? On Midgard?”

 

Loki shook his head. “New York.”

 

The human frowned. “Then why did you end up here?”

 

“I’ve no idea.” Loki looked away. “I was simply pleased that I was not pursued by an incensed, second rate sorcerer.”

 

Tom stifled a laugh. _Don’t identify with the supervillain. Don’t identify with the supervillain…_ “So, you decided to stay here?”

 

“I suspect I cannot return - nor do I want to - but staying on Midgard rather than moving on to another realm was my choice, yes.”

 

“Is Asgard out there?”

 

Loki shook his head. “Not in your universe. I looked.”

 

“Why are you being so honest with me?”

 

“What makes you think I’m being honest with you?”

 

Tom smiled. “If you’re not, you’re the most amazing liar I’ve ever met.”

 

Loki smiled back and was silent for a moment. “I find you interesting.”

 

There were worse things to be than interesting. Especially since it was probably keeping him alive. “I’m glad.”

 

“You are a curious creature.”

 

Tom shrugged. It wasn't the first time he'd been called that. “We actors are an odd bunch.”

 

Loki chuckled. “I'm aware.”

 

Tom launched into the dozens of questions he'd come up with over the years, though he did his best to avoid anything that might upset the god, which limited the list pretty severely. Loki answered with apparent honesty and growing enthusiasm. An hour became two, then three. When Tom's stomach growled loudly enough for Loki to hear it, the god chuckled and gave him some of the food he had in the mini fridge attached to the wet bar. They kept talking.

 

They talked about magic and living for centuries. Loki was delighted to explain how his spells worked, even though Tom barely understood it. Tom talked about his sisters, Loki about his childhood with Thor. The god seemed content to discuss his brother as a child, but not as a man. Tom wondered what had happened, since it seemed like they had made up, or were about to. The discussion must have gone poorly after Loki had revealed himself to be on the ship. But how? Tom didn't ask.

 

Loki had many questions about Earth, wanting primarily to know what the differences between this Earth and the one from his own universe were. But the god also seemed fascinated with Tom himself and his views on things. He got the impression that Loki had never actually spoken with a human at any length and was surprised by what he was learning from Tom.

 

Eventually, the human found himself yawning. Tom glanced at the clock to see that it was nearly 1:30 AM. He hadn't spent so long just _talking_ with anyone in years. “I should go.”

 

“If that’s your wish, you may leave.” Loki’s voice was devoid of emotion.

 

“I might be able to convince the others to listen to you.”

 

The god raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m worth listening to?”

 

“I think that if they don’t listen, everything will be much much worse.”

 

“That is certainly true.”

 

Tom got to his feet. “Thank you for talking to me.”

 

Loki rose as well. “You’re most welcome. It has been… enjoyable.”

 

Tom smiled. “I’m really glad I had the opportunity to get to know you better.” He headed for the door.

 

“You…” Loki began, and Tom turned to look at him. “You may return, if you wish.”

 

The human’s smile grew. “I will.” And he headed out into the deserted night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's taken the time to comment and kudos this little work! I'm overwhelmed by the reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Honestly, Tom never believed he’d survive his meeting with Loki, so he hadn’t given much thought to what the reaction from the government might be. To say they were displeased was an understatement. Agent Casey locked him in a cell at one of the empty police stations in the exclusion zone and didn’t speak to him for hours. Nor did anyone else. He wondered if he was in some sort of quarantine, to see if Loki had infected him somehow. 

 

In a way, the god had infected him. Tom wanted to go back and talk with Loki more. Wanted to calm him down, change his mind about things, but mostly, he sensed that Loki was terribly lonely and in desperate need of a friend. Tom was already primed to empathise with the god; you couldn’t play a character you didn’t understand. And God help him, he really  _ liked _ Loki. Although he completely disagreed with the god’s methods, he could tell that Loki had his heart in the right place, which was something of a surprise given that he was trying for world domination. 

 

Tom suspected that it was the plight of the children that had really gotten to Loki. That there were thousands of abandoned orphans left to starve in the streets all over the world would be heartbreaking for him. Loki had been abandoned and left to die himself, and mythology (and the comics) stated that he was a parent several times over. That had never been addressed in in the films - other than Hela  _ not _ being his daughter - so Tom had no idea if it was true of this Loki or not, but if the god had a soft spot for children, it made a lot of sense. 

 

Finally, Agent Casey came to his cell. 

 

“I’m not going to ask what you were thinking. I don’t care.” She glared at him through the bars. “I just want to know if you have anything worth sharing.” 

 

Tom stayed reclined on the bench and looked up at her. “He’s not leaving any time soon. He won’t respond well to threats, and given the opportunity, he might do this planet a world of good.” 

 

Casey’s eyes narrowed. “You’ve been compromised.” 

 

“I was compromised when you ‘hired’ me, Agent.” Tom rolled to his feet. “If you were looking for someone impartial, you found the wrong man. However, I thought you were looking for someone who understood what you are dealing with. I understand, I  _ empathize _ with Loki. In his own, alien way, he’s trying to do the right thing.” 

 

“By taking over the world.” 

 

“Yes. He believes he has the right and the obligation to rule, and rule well. His ideas of what right and wrong might be are different than ours, yes, but he’s over a thousand years old and barely a quarter into his natural lifespan. To him, humans are like… like goldfish. Pretty pets that will die too soon. But you still feed your fish, take the best care of them you can, since they’re yours.” 

 

“We’re not goldfish, Mr. Hiddleston.” 

 

“No, we’re not, but the only way we’ll convince him of that is by talking to him, not trying to kill him.” Tom crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. “That missile was not a good idea.” 

 

She shrugged. “It wasn’t my call.” 

 

“Whoever made that call made a mistake. London still remembers being bombed, and Loki saved us.” 

 

“That missile wouldn’t have done any damage beyond the the building it was aimed at.”

 

“You think your average Londoner knows that? Or cares?” 

 

She shrugged again. “Like I said, it wasn’t my call.” 

 

“You should let me go back and talk to him again.”

 

“That  _ is _ my call, and no.” Casey shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring Tom. “It’s too dangerous to let you go back.”

 

“He won’t hurt me.”

 

“I didn’t mean dangerous for you.” Her eyes narrowed. “You know too much and we can’t give him any more advantages.” 

 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Loose lips and all that?” 

 

“Something along those lines, yes.” 

 

He sighed and sat back down. “So I guess I’ll be staying here for a while?” 

 

“Sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry. 

 

“Fine. You know where I’ll be when you need me.” He lay on the bench and turned his back to her. It was petty, but he was feeling petty. Communication was what was needed in this situation, not violence, and nobody seemed to want to hear that. 

 

o0o

 

Several days passed. Several days where nobody told him anything. Guards brought him food, water, fresh clothing, allowed him access to the meager showering facilities that the station had to offer, and completely refused to speak with him. They wouldn’t let him have anything to read. Not even a magazine. Tom took to reciting Shakespeare to himself to keep from going mad with boredom. 

 

Occasionally he would feel someone watching him when nobody was in the room. Tom thought it might be Loki, but of course he couldn’t be sure. He hoped that the god could tell that he didn’t want to be here, that he wasn’t  _ able _ to return to the god, not disinterested. Of course if Loki wasn’t looking in on him, there was no way for the other to know why Tom hadn’t come back. Not that they’d planned anything specific, but he didn’t want the god to feel abandoned. 

 

On the fourth day, a squad of soldiers armed with large, intimidating guns arrived bracketing Agent Casey. 

 

Tom got to his feet. “Something I can do for you?”

 

“Yes.” Casey motioned to one of the armed men, who opened the cell and grabbed his arms. “You can come quietly.” 

 

“Where are you taking me?” 

 

“Someplace safer for everyone.” 

 

They pulled Tom out of the cell, put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists, and dragged him through the deserted precinct. Up to the roof, where a helicopter waited. Half of him had thought they’d been about execute him on the spot, but transportation didn’t seem a lot better. There were lots of places for a single individual to disappear in times of chaos. He started to drag his feet. 

 

Agent Casey stepped around in front of him. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

 

“I’m not the one who’s making things difficult. You’ve been dealing with this situation all wrong, and taking me away is going to make things worse, not better.” Tom tried to pull away from the men holding him, but failed. “Please just let me talk to him again.” 

 

The Agent sighed and rubbed her forehead. “And this is why we’re removing you from the city.” 

 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked again. This time, his voice shook. 

 

“Someplace where nobody will ever find you.” She waved to the soldiers and they started dragging him towards the helicopter. 

 

Tom managed to get an arm free and tried to run. One of the soldier’s struck his temple with the butt of his rifle, and he fell to his hands and knees. 

 

The next thing Tom knew, two of the soldiers were on the ground next to him. One was bleeding, the other’s head was entirely at the wrong angle. There was shouting, then the rattle of machine guns. He flattened himself to the rooftop and covered his head in some instinctual bid for protection. He heard Agent Casey scream, more gunfire - a pistol this time - then silence. 

 

Tom became aware of his heart trying to escape his chest and blood trickling into his left eye. A moment later, a hand came to rest on his shoulder, he jerked away from it and looked up. His own face looked down at him, gray-green eyes concerned. 

 

“Are you well?” 

 

“I… I’m not sure.” Tom pushed himself up. The six soldiers were dead. Agent Casey was bleeding, but still breathing. His stomach heaved and he lost his meager breakfast onto the roof. 

 

“If you’ve never seen battle before, it can be a shock.” Loki sat on his heels and ran a soothing hand over Tom’s back. “I can heal your head wound, but your body will still be reacting for some time.” 

 

“They… you killed them.”

 

“I did.” 

 

Tom looked up. Loki’s expression was like stone. “Why?” 

 

“They were going to kill you. Not even a clean execution. They were taking you to a place to suffer and die, not one of safety.” The god’s eyes flitted over the bodies. “Had they not struck you, I might have simply taken you away from them, but…” He shrugged and waved a casual hand at the corpses.

 

“But  _ why?” _

 

Loki sighed. “I felt responsible. You were taken because you spoke with me, because you were friendly rather than hostile. You should not be punished for that. Besides…” the god trailed off. 

 

Tom sat up and scrubbed shaking hands on his jeans. “Besides?”

 

The god looked at him, then down. “I have few friends, I cannot afford to lose the only one I have in this realm.” 

 

Tom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Do you know where they were planning on taking me?” His eyes lingered on the soldiers beside him; the pools of blood, stark red against the pale concrete of the helipad. 

 

“Someplace called ‘gitmo’? The name sounded very odd to my ears.” 

 

Tom shuddered. “Oh God.” 

 

“I take it this means something to you?”

 

“It’s a place that the US sends prisoners, terrorists that they don’t want to have to deal with. The conditions are terrible. People are tortured, or at least they used to be. Probably are again.” He shuddered again and looked over at Loki. “Thank you.” 

 

The god offered a small smile. “You’re most welcome.” Loki stood in a fluid motion and held out his hand to Tom. 

 

The actor hesitated, then took it. Loki pulled him to his feet effortlessly. The god tapped the handcuffs with a long finger and they disintegrated; Tom rubbed his wrists and smiled at Loki. He knew that he should be frightened, disgusted, horrified, but he was glad. Not that those men were dead, no. Glad that he was safe. If Loki had gone to the effort of killing a group of soldiers for him, it was very unlikely that he meant Tom any harm. The same could not be said for the powers that be. 

 

“What now?” 

 

“That is up to you.” Loki hadn’t let go of his hand. “I can take you anywhere you wish to go in the world. Beyond it, if that is your will.” 

 

“I’d be on my own. On the run. Or an alien.” 

 

Loki tilted his head. “You may also accompany me back to my ‘base of operations’ as they have been putting it. I can keep you safe. And once I’ve established my power, you’ll be free to do whatever you wish.” 

 

And not inconsequentially, spend more time with Loki. Be able to talk to him, make him understand that what he was doing was the wrong way to go about things. Appeal to the compassion he could see just below the killer’s surface. “I’ll come with you.” 

 

Loki smiled. It was the smile of a young prince who’d just been invited to join his brother on an adventure, not one of the many cynical smiles Tom had seen up until now. It was heart stoppingly beautiful. Tom understood why people often said that his smile was one of his best features, but to see it directed at himself… 

 

Loki squeezed his hand. “Then let’s go.” And the rooftop vanished. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Tom awoke in a strange room. It was an office, much like the one Loki occupied, but the leather was red instead of black, and the wood a rich cherry. He felt terrible. His head ached, his stomach was cramped, and moving made his head swim. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Tom peeked through his fingers to see Loki standing over him. “I am, and it’s wretched.”

 

The god chuckled. “Now that you’re conscious again, I can heal you.”

 

“Why did I have to be awake?” Tom struggled to sit upright, and a strong, gentle hand came to his aid. “How do you heal somebody injured in battle?”

 

“That’s an astute question.” Loki looked into his eyes. “It’s better to tend a head wound when the patient is conscious, and since I’m unfamiliar with your physiology, I wanted to be certain that I wasn’t making things worse. Had I soulforge, it would have been nothing, but I have no such resources, simply my own seidr.” Loki ran his finger back in forth in front of Tom’s eyes, and the human tracked it’s progress the best he could. “Good. Look at me. At my eyes.” Tom obeyed. “Very good. This may feel odd.” Loki put his hands on either side of Tom’s face. They were cooler than his own skin, but just hands, like any others.

 

Then something started to seep into his head. Like cool water from a spring bubbling up over his skin. Refreshing, soothing, relaxing. It felt amazing. Like diving into a swimming pool on a hot day. Tom felt his eyes flutter shut of their own accord. He sunk into the feeling, let it wash over him. Clean away the pain and nausea.

 

When Tom opened his eyes again, the headache was gone but Loki's hands were still on his face, fingertips over his temples. The god's eyes were closed, a small frown on his brow. A few seconds later, he withdrew his hands and opened his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

 

Tom reached up and touched his temple, where he'd been stuck. The cut had scabbed over. “Much better, thank you.”

 

Loki smiled. “Good. Should you be injured again, it will be much easier for me to tend you.”

 

“I'd rather avoid that, if you don't mind.”

 

The god chuckled. “That is my hope as well.”

 

“They’ll send more soldiers.”

 

“I know.” Loki got to his feet. “They’ll see my taking you as an aggressive move, not one of protection. Your friend, Agent…?”  


“Casey. And she’s very much not my friend.”

 

Loki quirked a small smile. “Agent Casey will presumably think that you are here willingly, but the governments will see this an excuse.”

 

Tom looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

 

“In no way are you responsible for this. I could have let them take you, or retrieved you from the helicopter and made it crash to cover for your disappearance. I acted because I saw you hurt and for no other reason, and that is ‘on me’ as your people say.”

 

“That’s more of an American phrase, but I see what you mean.” Tom rubbed his collarbone. “I appreciate you saving me. I hope it won’t cause any problems.”

 

“I needed to move soon as it was. Your ‘UN’ have been dragging their feet. I will need to make another show of power in order to convince them.”

 

And more people would die. Tom got to is feet. “Loki, there may be another way.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“When they sent that missile at you, it was a very unpopular move. If you were to defend this place, England, then the people would probably support you. We’re used to monarchy, as long as it’s supported by the populous. That would give you an advantage when dealing with other countries. Win the home front first.” Tom couldn’t quite believe that he was giving the god advice for how to take over the world, but the less bloodshed the better.

 

“Do you have a suggestion for how to do this?”

 

“Make an announcement about the attacks that have been made against the country, the missile, the assassination attempts. Say that the UK is under your protection, that you’ll defend the kingdom. Somewhere deep inside, most of us remember what it was like to be an Empire.”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes, yes I see what you mean.”

 

“You speak like us, that will help. You sound like an aristocrat, someone well educated and wealthy. We’re programmed to respond to that, to give authority to someone like that. That will help. Appeal to the British people, get them to support you. That will give you more leverage with other governments.”

 

“Do you suggest dreams of glory for your people?”

 

Tom shook his head. “No. We remember Empire, but it’s not something we strive for. Importance, relevance, autonomy. The strength to stand on our own and lead by example, not conquest.”

 

Loki grinned. “This is invaluable. I have no wish to see your people suffer, and this will aid me greatly in preventing that.”

 

Tom found himself smiling in return. If he could keep Loki from out and out war, it would only help. If he could help shape the god’s vision of what to do with the world… “I’ll help all I can.”

 

Loki reached out and cupped his neck; a gesture Tom had exchanged with Chris Hemsworth on-set more time than he could count. “Thank you.” The god smiled. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then Loki broke away. “I shall increase the security on the complex, but we may want to move to a more remote location.”

 

“We might be better off in a major population center. London hasn’t been evacuated, there’s just an exclusion zone around the Palace. If we’re too remote, they can just bomb us again.”

 

“If they do, they shall regret it. I was most generous last time. It would be simple for me to redirect the missile back to it’s point of origin, or to those that planned the attack.”

 

“Oh.” Tom ran a hand through his hair. “Still, best stay where we are, for the PR aspect if nothing else.”

 

“PR?”

 

“Public relations. If you’re trying to win the hearts of the people, stay with them.”

 

“Ah.”  Loki nodded. “I do see.”

 

“During World War II - the war that Captain America fought in - the Germans bombed London.” Tom paused to make sure he’d captured Loki’s attention. “The poorer parts in particular. They left the Palace alone, didn’t bomb where the Prime Minister lived. They were trying to drive a wedge between the people and the rulers. It didn’t work. The royals went out and helped the common folk, really mingled with them for the first time in hundreds of years. It worked. The populous didn’t turn against the monarchy, and they never truly lost hope.”

 

“And if I can make it seem that I stand with your people, they will see me as one of their own.”

 

“You almost are. I am.”

 

“You are...” That sounded like the beginning of a sentence, but Loki didn’t continue.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Never mind. Is there anything else you can think of?”

  
  
“‘Adopted homeland’ might be a good phrase to use.”

 

Loki’s lips quirked into a smile. “Amusing.”

 

“Yes, well.” Tom rubbed his eyes. He was tired. “If you want to work on a speech, I can read through it later.”

 

“An excellent suggestion. I’ll allow you to rest. Likely being healed has taken a great deal out of you.”

 

Tom nodded and yawned. “I’m exhausted, to be honest.”

 

Loki headed for the door. “Sleep then. There is food in the cold box, should you be hungry. I shall see you soon enough.” The god heistated in the doorway. “Thank you. I appreciate your aid.”

 

Tom nodded and lay back down on the sofa. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

The god smiled. “It’s the least I could do. Sleep well.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

The door shut quietly and Tom was alone. He fell asleep and dreamed of Loki.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

They did move, but not far. Loki thought that returning the Houses of Parliament would be a wise political move, and Tom agreed. Loki made a speech - well edited by Tom - in which he announced the return of the Palace of Westminster, decried the attack on Britain's sovereign soil, and expressed his affection for his new land. They vacated the premises shortly thereafter. 

 

Tom had been expecting some sort of underground lair as their next base, something like what Loki had used in  _ Avengers _ . Instead, they rented a penthouse suite in a posh hotel under an alias. Loki put illusions over them both, presented fake identification and a credit card. Tom had no idea where the god had acquired such things, and decided he didn't want to know. 

 

The penthouse had a full kitchen, dining room, and a sitting room. There was even a lap pool out on the terrace. Tom took the smaller of the two bedrooms without comment. Not that it was small. It was actually a bit bigger than his bedroom at home, and the bed was nicer. Or perhaps it just felt so good to be able to stretch out to his full height after weeks of benches, couches, and cots. Whatever the reason, Tom slept better than he had in ages. 

 

The morning found Tom with something of a dilemma: a complete lack of clean clothes. The robes provided by the hotel were comfortable, and actually long enough for someone of his (and Loki’s) height, but he didn’t really want to wander around one step from naked all the time. Still, it would do for breakfast. 

 

Speaking of breakfast, the most amazing smells were coming from the kitchen. 

 

Was Loki  _ cooking? _

 

Tom walked through the open sitting area, past the overly grand dining table, into the extraordinarily well appointed kitchen to find an equally underdressed god at the cooker. Loki’s hair was damp and curling into ringlets over his dressing gown clad shoulders. His focus completely on the frying pan in front of him, which was filled with bacon. 

 

“I had no idea you knew how to cook.” 

 

The god glanced up at him and smiled. “All warriors must know how to care for themselves. It wouldn’t do to starve on a hunting trip or the eve of battle.” 

 

Tom sat on one of the tall stools adjacent to the kitchen. “I suppose that makes sense. I can’t imagine Thor cooking though.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “My brother is a poor cook, it’s true. He hasn’t the patience to take care of things properly.” The god used a pair of tongs to lift one of the strips of bacon, then set it back down. “Usually I would have to cook for both of us. If Thor were to do so, our meat would be burnt on the outside and raw in the center, completely inedible.” 

 

Tom laughed. “Do you want any help?” 

 

“If you would care to assist, I was planning on using some of the fruit in the cold box, that could be prepared.” 

 

The human nodded. “It’s called a fridge. Or refridgerator.” 

 

“Ah. My thanks.” 

 

Tom retrieved a pineapple and several stone fruits from the fridge and sliced them with the surprisingly nice knife provided by the hotel. He had no idea how much Loki ate, but probably more than himself, so he prepared enough for three. He then set about making toast, since the god was still busy with the frying pan - eggs now - and started water for tea in the electric kettle. 

 

“How do you take your tea?”

 

Loki looked up. “I’ve never had tea.” 

 

“Oh. I’ll leave it black then and you can add milk and sugar if you want.” 

 

Loki nodded and smiled.  

 

They sat at the dining table and ate in silence; they were both ravenous. For Tom at least, it had been a long time since he’d had well prepared, fresh food, and from the way that Loki was eating, he suspect that it was true for the god as well. Tom was curious to see what Loki made of tea. After a quick taste, the god added a little sugar, but seemed content without milk. 

 

After they consumed a breakfast that would feed three large men easily, and only bits of rind were left, they looked at each other over the table. Tom laughed and Loki quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“It’s like we’re on holiday.”

 

The god grinned. “We can certainly take a bit of a break, if you’d like.” 

 

Tom shook his head. “We should find out as much as we can about how the world’s reacted to your statement yesterday. There’s work to be done, it’s just that…” He looked around. “I never thought that I’d be here.” He looked back at Loki. “With you.” 

 

The god opened his mouth, then shut it. Frowned. “Do you regret it?” 

 

Tom took a moment to think, since that deserved an honest, well thought out answer. “No. I wish things were different, that you didn’t feel the need to do this, but given the situation, I’d rather be here with you than anywhere else.” 

 

Loki shot to his feet and turned away, but not before Tom caught a blush across the god’s cheeks. Loki busseled into the kitchen, his back to Tom. “Would you care for more tea?” Loki’s voice sounded slightly choked. 

 

“Thank you, yes.” 

 

By the time Loki returned with the pot, he’d regained control of his expression and voice. “Is there anything you need before we get started?” 

 

“Some clothes, perhaps?” Tom looked down at the white terrycloth robe and raised an eyebrow. “I can’t just magic myself a new outfit like you can.” 

 

The god chuckled. “We may retrieve any items you might need from your home easily enough.” 

 

“My house is probably under surveillance.”

 

Loki smiled. “That’s likely. However, they’ll never see us; we have no need to approach by the front door.” 

 

Tom chuckled. “You really do have a lot of advantages, don’t you?” 

 

“It’s a bit unsporting, but yes.” 

 

The trip to Tom’s house was brief, but long enough to discover that it had been searched quite thoroughly. His books were in chaos, spread across tables or spilled onto the floor. Drawers pulled and left open, their contents clearly riffled through. His laptop was gone, along with every Marvel script he’d had in his office, and some others besides. 

 

Tom swallowed down the nausea that such violations brought to the surface, and packed a suitcase with several armloads of clothes and a handful of books. The teleport back to the hotel left him dizzy and ill, so he lay down beside the pile of possessions that was all that was left of his former life. 

 

Loki sat beside him. “Are you alright?” 

 

Tom shrugged. 

 

“What they have done to you is unconscionable.” Loki’s voice was a low growl. “You are a complete innocent in all of this.” 

 

“Not anymore I’m not.” He rolled over and looked up at the god. “I’m helping you. That makes me a traitor against humanity.” 

 

“You are helping your fellow mortals, you must realize that. I would have killed many more had it not been for your influence. Without your knowledge, it would be necessary.” 

 

“I still feel like a traitor. A collaborator.” 

 

“You may still leave, if you wish. I shan’t hold it against you.” 

 

Tom shook his head. “You need me. And God help me, I need you. We’re in this together now, I’m not going to back out just because someone invaded my home. They destroyed what there was of my life, not you.” He hesitated, then took Loki’s hand. “You can rely on me.” Tom looked up to see the god’s expression. Loki was looking at their joined hands with something akin to wonder on his face. His eyes flicked to Tom’s and he smiled. 

 

“Thank you. I do need you. More than I realized.” Loki squeezed his hand, then let go. He got to his feet. “I’ll leave you to rest a while. I’ll see what I can discern of what the world thinks of me at the moment.” 

 

Tom nodded and closed his eyes as the door shut behind the god. 

 

o0o

 

How the world felt about Loki varied wildly depending on who you were listening to. Social media was full of flame wars, but the general feeling within the UK was positive. Loki was charismatic and familiar enough that his words were believable. Tom suspected that Loki’s most recent film appearance in  _ Ragnarok, _ which had shown a much more heroic - and humorous - aspect of the character helped a great deal. Even if people weren’t thinking of  _ that _ Loki as being the same person as the Loki who’d fallen out of the sky, the connection was there. 

 

Nobody was happy about the missile that had been aimed at London, and Loki ceding control of parliament back to the government had soothed a lot of ruffled feathers. The EU seemed to have calmed down as well. After all, Loki had killed fewer people than your average border skirmish in Eastern Europe.

 

The conservative media in the US were shouting about the alien menace in their midst while the equally conservative government continued to threaten reprisals. The moderate and leftist media were cautiously optimistic. Some of the laws that Loki had proposed were things that the more socialist members of their own government had been pushing for years without success. 

 

Tom and Loki sat on the sofa together watching the agressively huge telly as a noted blowhard railed against the god’s very presence on their planet, not just his actions, encouraging the US government to act, and act violently. This was serving to show him to be a bigot more effectively than supporting his cause, but of course there were many who agreed with him. 

 

“Do you think they’ll attack again?”

 

Loki shrugged. “If they do, it will only damage their cause, perhaps irreparably. It might be worth it to allow myself to be seen in public so that they do. They have no idea where I am at the moment.” 

 

“True. Allow them to hang themselves?” 

 

“That was my thought exactly.” 

 

Tom leaned back and rubbed his chin. “Nobody’s mentioned my disappearance.” 

 

“No. That’s most interesting. I suspect that they are ‘keeping it under wraps’ since it’s possible that it could come back onto them very poorly. If they state that I’ve taken you hostage and then you were seen to either be free or supporting me, it would just prove that they’re lying.” 

 

“You’re probably right. Of course there are people who won’t care if they’re lying. Or will be convinced that you’re mind controlling me, or that I have Stockholm syndrome or something.” 

 

Loki snorted. “Indeed.” He looked over at Tom. “It might be well if we’re seen together someplace. To remind people of your existence. And if we are attacked, that will make it all the worse for those in power.”

 

“That sounds potentially dangerous.” 

 

“I was thinking that it should be an illusion, not actually ourselves.” 

 

Tom smiled. “You can project both of us?”

 

“Easily.” 

 

“Magic is amazing.” 

 

Loki chuckled, but when Tom glanced over at him, the god was blushing again. He realized that Loki probably hadn’t received a compliment on his magic in a long time, likely since his mother was killed, if not before that. The god had been so enthusiastic about discussing magic before, and they hadn’t talked about it since. 

 

“Could you explain how that works? Projecting an illusion you’re able to talk through?” 

 

Loki turned to face him. “Truly? You wish to know?”

 

Tom nodded. “I want to know everything.” 

 

“Everything is a great deal.” 

 

“Well, everything you’re willing to tell me.” 

 

The smile on Loki’s face was breathtaking. Tom really wasn’t used to getting his own smiles thrown back at him; it was disconcertingly beautiful. He listened at the god talked, explaining the mechanisms for how he created illusions, made them solid, or not. How the strength of his magic was tied into his own strength or fatigue, how the god could draw on the inherent magic of whatever realm he was in. Tom didn’t understand most of what Loki was saying, but he loved watching the god talk. The way his eye lit, the elegant way he moved, the curve of his lips when he smiled...

 

_ Oh. Oh shit. _

 

Tom realized that he wanted nothing more than to kiss Loki, and it struck him like a kick in the stomach. 

 

That he was bisexual was a very well hidden secret - one of the unfortunately few aspects of his personal life he’d successfully kept private - and something that even he didn’t think about most of the time. In general, he was more attracted to women, but there was the occasional man, usually someone he was already friends with, who would strike him. That it was happening with Loki…. Well. Tom really hadn’t thought that he would be attracted to someone who looked so much like himself, but here it was. He didn’t even know Loki’s sexual orientation, let alone if the god might be interested in him. In the films, he’d portrayed Loki as being fairly asexual. Given that a supervillain with mind control powers and a sex drive was basically a rapist waiting to happen, Tom had agreed with that decision. But what the actual  _ person _ might be like, he had no idea. It wasn’t the sort of thing that naturally came up in conversation unless you were already fairly intimate. 

 

“I appear to have lost you, apologies.” 

 

Tom started. His mind had completely wandered from what Loki was saying. “Yes, sorry. It’s a bit over my head.” He blushed and looked away. “I’m enjoying listening to you talk, even if I don’t understand.” Complimenting Loki couldn’t hurt, right? A quick glance back showed the god flushed and smiling. 

 

“Still, it might be better to cover the basics first, and we don’t especially have time for that.” 

 

“I suppose you’re right. Shall we make an appearance then?” 

 

Loki chuckled. “You have chaos in your soul. Yes, let’s.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

It took a week and three illusionary appearances to finally draw the authorities down on them. Their illusions were wandering through Regent’s Park, apparently chatting, when a squad of armed men fell on them. There were a lot of people around; they had been careful to show “themselves” in crowded, public places. Loki moved the illusions so that it was clear that the god was protecting the human, pushing “Tom” behind him. The illusory actor clung to the god’s back, making it obvious he was far more frightened of the humans attacking them than the “alien menace”. 

 

Tom watched all of this through the scrying bowl that Loki used to observe the situation and control the illusions. They were pressed up against one another so that they could both view the bowl of water, something that Tom was quite pleased about. Loki controlled the illusions with quick, tight motions of his fingers, rather like a puppeteer. The god grinned like a maniac, clearly enjoying the little play he was putting on. The soldier’s voices came through to Tom a bit distorted and tinny, but clear enough. They ordered the god to release his hostage, to which the illusion of Tom replied that he wasn’t a hostage at all and that the government had been keeping him prisoner until Loki rescued him. The people around their illusions clearly reacted to this, muttering amongst themselves as they cowered from the armed conflict. Tom saw a fair number of mobiles pointing at the group, recording the action. 

 

When the guns were raised at them and the soldiers took a few menacing steps forward, the god waved his hand, and the illusions vanished in a swirl of rainbow iridescence and small, audible pop. 

 

“That’s what teleporting looks like?”

 

Loki nodded. “They have footage of me transporting myself from one part of the Palace to another from before we moved here, so they should recognize it.” 

 

“Brilliant.” 

 

They watched the chaos left in the illusion’s wake for a few minutes, both of them grinning. Tom was very satisfied. Nobody had gotten hurt and they’d made it clear that the government was more of a threat than Loki was. 

 

Clips from the incident spread over the internet in minutes. It hadn’t gone completely unnoticed that Tom was missing, but the speculation as to what happened to him had been primarily among his fans until now. Most seemed to think he was in hiding, but there was many other theories. A few had suggested that Loki had somehow replaced him, taken over his body, and that’s why the actor was gone. Others suggested what essentially was the truth, that the government had taken him in as prisoner or advisor, depending who presented the idea. There had even been a few that suggested they were together. But now it was clear that they  _ were _ together and that Loki was protecting him, speculation ran riot. 

 

“I’d like to encourage this, but I’m not sure how to do it safely.” 

 

Loki looked over Tom’s shoulder at the laptop. “What do you mean?”

 

“If I post to my Twitter account, they might be able to trace our whereabouts.” 

 

“Ah.” Loki rubbed his chin. “I should be able to help with that. I can make it seem as though the computer is somewhere other than where it is.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

The god nodded. “Easily enough, yes.”

 

“I assume this isn’t something that came up on Asgard much.” 

 

Loki chuckled. “No. But this is based on a different spell, and this application of it has come up enough to be relevant. May I?” He held his hands out for the computer, which Tom handed over. A soft green glow covered the machine for a few seconds then faded. “There.” He handed it back. “It will now appear that the computer is nowhere.” 

 

The human grinned. “You’re amazing.” 

 

Loki smiled and blushed. “It’s nothing.” 

 

Tom nudged the god lightly with his shoulder. “I may just be a mere mortal, but I think it’s amazing.” 

 

“You're not… I…” Loki cleared his throat. “I value your input greatly. I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” 

 

Tom set the computer on the table and turned to face the other on the sofa. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

 

The god shifted so that he faced Tom as well. Loki’s gaze flicked between Tom’s eyes, down to his mouth, back again. “You truly mean that, don’t you?”

 

“Of course.” Tom licked his lips and saw Loki’s focus change to follow the movement. “I don’t regret any of this, Loki. None of it. I’m happy to be here with you.” 

 

The god shifted in his seat and pushed a strand of long black hair behind his ear. “I am as well.” He cleared his throat again and looked to the side. “Not only do I find your input invaluable, but I very much enjoy your company.” Loki blushed bright red and twisted his hands in his lap. “I have come to… care about you, very much.” 

 

Tom’s heart leapt. Yes, the god could mean that in a purely non-romantic, non-sexual way, but the way he blushed, his body language, the slight tremor in his voice, all spoke to attraction, not just friendship. After a second of hesitation, Tom reached out and placed one of his hands over Loki’s. The god’s gaze snapped up to meet his, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

 

“I feel the same way.” 

 

Loki made a tiny noise in the back of his throat, uncertain and a bit desperate. Tom reach out and put his other hand on the god’s shoulder and brushed his thumb along Loki’s neck, just above the collar of his armor. The god leaned into the caress, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, then opened again with large, black pupils surrounded by a thin band pale gray-green They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. 

 

Loki pulled away a moment later and searched Tom’s face. The human smiled and received pure sunshine back, and the god leaned in to reignite the kiss. There was no hesitation this time, just exploration and suppressed passion. When the god's tongue brushed his lower lip, Tom gasped, letting him in, deepening the kiss into something stronger, more urgent. One of Loki's hands tangled in Tom's curls, the other cupped his jaw, thumb stroking through his beard. Tom moved the now abandoned hand to rest on the god's waist while the other caressed his neck. 

 

Loki tasted like snow and something green, an herbal flavor that Tom had never encountered. His tongue moved like nothing he'd ever experienced, inhumanly dexterous. The god seemed intent on exploring every millimeter of Tom's mouth, silver tongue teasing a groan from the human's throat. 

 

Finally, Tom had to breathe and pulled away panting. 

 

“You want this?” Loki’s voice trembled.

 

“I want this. So much.” 

 

They crashed together again, bodies pressed against one another, not just lips. A long line of heated leather against cotton and skin. They fit together perfectly. That was novel, being the exact same size as his lover, rare for a tall man. Even most of the men Tom had been with were shorter than himself. But of course Loki was the same height, the same build. The god’s blood, muscle, and bones might be different, but they appeared the same from the outside. They fit together like pieces of a jigsaw. 

 

Tom pushed forward even as Loki pulled him down so that the human lay on top of the god. Their hips ground together. He could feel Loki’s hardness against his own, feel him buck up in a bid for more contact, more friction. Loki moaned into Tom’s mouth and kissed him frantically. 

 

The god's hand slid down his back, slowly enough to stop, but Tom didn't want him to stop. The large hand on his arse squeezed gently, but it wrung a small cry from the human, and he redoubled the effort to get their hips acquainted as Loki tightened his grip. The other of Loki's hands wandered under Tom's shirt, again slowly enough that Tom could stop him. Instead the human pulled away for a moment and pulled the shirt off altogether. The god's hands were just as happy with his skin free of cloth and continued to caress his flesh. The actor reached for the fastenings of the god's armor - they were exactly where he remembered from his own costume - and slipped his hands under the leather. Loki gasped at the contact and squirmed under Tom's fingers.

 

“You want this?” Tom asked the question this time. 

 

“I want you.” Loki kissed him. “If you'll have me.” 

 

“I'll take anything you want to give.” 

 

Loki smiled and his armor vanished. “Then take me.” 

 

Getting out of his jeans took far too long, but soon they were both naked. Tom explored the god’s skin, hands seeking out anything familiar or unfamiliar. Felt him writhe, hips bucking up, cocks pressed together. Loki moaned into his mouth, against his skin, even as the god’s hands caressed Tom’s back, arse, legs, chest. They slid together, a thin sheen of sweat between them making the glide easier. Loki sighed and moaned under his hands and mouth. Tom’s teeth found the god’s neck and he bit down over the muscles and tendons. 

 

Loki whimpered and whispered “harder” into Tom’s hair. The human sank his teeth in hard enough to bruise, and the god moaned, and and in strangled voice repeated, “harder!” 

 

The actor groaned and bit as hard as he could. The bite would have been strong enough to pierce the flesh of a human, but Loki’s skin was silken iron in Tom’s mouth. The god cried out and arched against him. 

 

“Please, more.” Loki’s voice was thin and desperate. 

 

“More what?”

 

“Everything.” 

 

Tom tightened a hand in Loki’s hair; pulled and twisted so that he could reach his neck more easily. The god gasped and groaned under him. Cried out again as teeth met throat. Keened as the human rocked his hips against the god’s. Loki wailed as Tom bit, pulled and thrust, all at once, coming undone with a spiralling scream. His face was contorted in ecstasy, so beautiful. And he was so close. Tom thrust a few more times into the wet of Loki’s release and came with a shout. Stars burst behind his eyes and he clutched at Loki’s hair and hip. He rode out the pleasure and slowly stilled, collapsing against the god’s chest and neck. 

 

They lay breathing against one another’s skin for a long time before either moved or spoke. 

 

“I’m not too heavy, am I?” 

 

Loki snorted a small laugh and brought his arms up to encircle Tom’s shoulders and waist. “Asgardians outweigh humans significantly; I’ve had far heavier people than you laying on top of me. You needn’t move until you wish.” 

 

“Oh good. I don’t think I’ll be able to for a bit.” 

 

Loki chuckled into his hair. “As you wish.” 

 

Tom smiled and drifted off into slumber. 

 

o0o

 

He awoke in the larger of the two bedrooms, still draped over Loki. The god was asleep, breath deep and even. Tom had no memory of how they got here, which made him think that Loki had teleported them directly from the sofa. Tom was certain that the god was strong enough to carry him easily, but suspected that the amount of movement that required would have woken him. He levered himself up and off of Loki and padded into the bath. 

 

Tom looked at himself in the mirror over the vanity. He looked no different. Same eyes, same mouth, same hair, same skin. But he felt different. By having sex with Loki, he’d somehow crossed a line; not just with the god, but within himself. If he was becoming a traitor to humanity, that transition was over and he was on the other side of the line. Tom examined his heart and couldn’t find any regret. He was falling in love with Loki and he knew it. He could influence the god for the better. He already had, and a position in Loki’s bed would only increase that influence. 

 

There a power to that which he found appealing. Tom had never particularly craved fame or influence; what he did have was what had fallen into his lap. But when he’d gotten that influence before, he’d tried to use it for good. Was this really any different than using his fame to help others? Tom wanted to make the world better, and he had the ear of the most powerful being on the planet. Why not use that for the betterment of humanity? 

 

He wasn’t using Loki, no. He wanted the god, was falling in love with him. He needed Loki’s friendship, love and attention; would want that even if Loki wasn’t so powerful. Tom didn’t really know why Loki wanted him, though he suspected that the god had experienced so little kindness in his life that Tom’s friendship and support, encouragement and approval might be enough on its own. And who knows, maybe Loki was falling in love with him too? The god was more than capable of love, despite the chaos and violence that surrounded him. It would be irresponsible to  _ not  _ try and influence Loki. That’s what Tom had been doing this whole time, moderating the god’s anger and violence. 

 

And this was good. So good for so many reasons. The god’s reaction to a hand pulling his hair, teeth at his throat, God, that was intoxicating. Loki seemed to crave the pain, the control. He had screamed so beautifully. That a human could have that kind of power over a god... Tom shuddered at the memory. He wanted more. 

 

Tom washed his hands and realized that he didn’t need to wash anything else. Both he and Loki had spilled over stomach and chest, but there was no evidence of it now. Magical cleanup, perhaps? Convenient, if that was the case. Magic made a lot of things easier, it seemed, and sex was no different. Sleeping on the sofa would have been uncomfortable, and waking up covered in dried semen was never fun. 

 

Why question it? 

 

He went back into the bedroom and looked down at the sleeping god. Loki had a boneless grace about him normally, and asleep he looked like a ragdoll that had been tossed aside, limbs sprawled over the bed. His hair was a spill of black ink over the pillows, contrasting sharply against his pale skin. Like porcelain, except for two dark bruises on his neck, already turning purple and green. Loki had been beaten by the Hulk and had barely shown a mark, and Tom’s teeth had done that? Had he really bitten the god that hard? Oh God. And the noises he’d made… 

 

Tom climbed back into bed, settled himself to sit over Loki’s hips. He reached down and brushed his fingertips over the god’s cheekbones, sharper than his own. His jaw, likewise a harder, thinner line. His lips, the same, even though their smiles were different. His throat, a long column of white save for the dark marks of possession, already fading. His chest, more muscular than Tom’s own, but not by much. Overall, Loki looked a bit younger, a bit thinner, a bit more fit. More contrast between hair and skin. Tom swept his hands over the expanses of pale flesh, taking in every contour, every slight difference. Brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair, like silk under his hands.

 

Loki stirred, bucking his hips up into Tom, already hard from the human’s attentions, but barely awake. His pale eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. 

 

“Hello.” 

 

“Hi.” Tom leaned down further and captured the god’s lips with his own. “How are you?” 

 

“Better for your being here with me.” 

 

“Good.”

 

Loki brought his hands to settle on the human’s hips, thumbs stroking the hollows with a languid touch. “And you?” 

 

“Pleased to see you.” 

 

“I can tell.” 

 

Tom chuckled and kissed Loki again. “Shall I prove it to you?” 

 

“Please do.” 

 

And he did. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took six chapters...


	7. Chapter 7

 

Tom still kept his clothes in the second bedroom, but slept with Loki in the larger. They managed to have sex on almost every surface of the penthouse, breaking the posh dining table in the process. Loki mended it with magic, but they decided dining table sex wasn’t worth the hassle. The breakfast bar worked just as well and was more solidly built.

 

World domination continued apace, just with more breaks to develop their new relationship. It wasn’t all sex, they spent hours and hours just talking. Curled together like kittens, exploring each other in every way possible.

 

Tom regretted not being able to go out with Loki. Take him to dinner, or dancing, or just to the cinema. They could go out wearing illusions, but Tom wanted to see Loki’s face, not somebody the god was pretending to be. Admittedly, even if Loki hadn’t been Public Enemy Number One, they would have gotten odd looks. They didn’t look identical at the moment - Tom needed to shave, wear contacts, a tremendous amount of makeup, and a wig to look like Loki right now - but they still were similar enough to look like brothers. Tom brought up how awkward that would be - to be mistaken for brothers while out on a date -  and the god choked and excused himself.

 

After a few moments of blinking confusion, Tom followed. Loki was in the master bath, water running.

 

“Loki? Are you alright?”

 

“Fine.”

 

He didn’t sound fine. “May I come in?”

 

“If you must.”

 

The air in the bath was frigid, the tub filling slowly with apparently cold water. Loki stood naked with his back to the door in the center of the tub as the water lapped around his calves.

 

He was blue.

 

“Oh. Oh wow.” Tom came in and shut the door.

 

Loki glanced over his shoulder. Tom could see tears slowly trickling from dark, crimson eyes. Raised patterns of lines went all over his body - not just his face and hands - conforming to the contours of his muscles. The water around the god’s legs was starting to form ice crystals.

 

“Now you see.”

 

Tom came closer, trying not to shiver in the freezing room. “I do.”

 

“You can go.”

 

“What?”

 

“This is what I truly am.” Loki waved a hand along his body. “No one could want this. It’s hideous. So I release you.”

 

“Oh. Oh of course.” Tom should have expected this, but it hadn’t occurred to him. Loki's Jotunn form hadn't come up since _Thor_ , so it had faded from Tom's mind, but of _course_ Loki would be sensitive about it. “No. You’re beautiful, Loki.”

 

“You jest, surely.”

 

The human took a few more steps towards the god, so that he was right at the edge of the bath. “Never. I don’t care what color you are, what _species_ you are. None of that matters to me.”

 

Loki turned and sat cross legged in the water in a smooth motion. Small icebergs were forming in the tub. “How can it not? I’m a monster.”

 

“No, you’re not. Asgard was wrong about the Jotunnar.” Tom knelt at the edge of the tub so that their eyes were on the same level. “You’re not a monster. Race doesn’t control destiny. Please, look at me?”

 

Loki’s tear-filled crimson eyes came up slowly to meet Tom’s blue ones. The actor reached out to touch the god’s cheek, but Loki flinched away before he could make contact. “I’ll burn you.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Tom tried again. Loki’s skin was cold, like touching an ice cube, but not burningly so. “See?”

 

The god leaned into the contact. “Your skin feels like fire.”

 

“And you feel like ice, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still want you.” Even though Loki’s skin wasn't cold enough to cause frostbite, he was still very cold, and Tom had to pull his hand away after a moment.

 

Loki sighed. “I don’t understand how you could want me after seeing me like this, nobody else does.”

 

Tom started at Loki’s despondent, bitter tone. “What happened?”

 

The god bit his lip and batted one of the ice chunks against the side of the tub. “I’d rather not say.”

 

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but I won’t judge you.”

 

The other was silent for a long time. The ice slowly spread through the tub, creating a sheet across the top. Tom wished he was wearing a jumper instead of a tee-shirt, but stayed as still as he could while Loki thought. “You will judge me, but you deserve to know. I cannot keep you under false pretenses.”

 

Tom nodded and settled himself into a lotus position on the floor, giving Loki the height advantage.

 

Loki took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. “I told you that I argued with Thor, and that was why I left, yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I didn’t say what we fought about.”

 

“No.” Tom shifted on the floor. He was cold and had a bad feeling about this.

 

“He… he rejected me.”

 

Tom’s brain stuttered. “Rejected you?”

 

Loki nodded, head hung low. “He did not say why, but it must be because of this.” He pressed a hand to his chest. “After centuries, he finally knew the truth. What I was.”

 

“I…” What Loki was saying simply refused to make sense. “I don't understand.”

 

“No?” Loki's tone was caustic. “You don't see why an Asgardian would not want a Frost Giant in their bed?”

 

“Oh.” Oh God, that _was_ what he meant. “I just didn't realize… I didn't know you were... together.”

 

“But... you know everything about me.”

 

“Apparently not.” Context flooded Tom's mind. If Thor and Loki had been lovers as well as brothers, it added a whole new dimension to _everything_. Loki's resentment towards Jane, Thor's disregard for Loki's feelings in general. “Know your place, brother” was very different when that place was in the prince’s bed. Not to mention “give us a kiss”. Or how many times Loki had - would - sacrificed himself for his brother.

 

“As I said, I release you from our arrangement. You did not know what I am.”

 

Loki sounded so dejected, it broke Tom's heart. “No, it's fine. I'm not going to leave you over something like that. I just need time to adjust.”

 

The god sighed and the room got colder. “You shall have as much time as you need.”

 

“I… I'm not rethinking _us_ , darling, I'm rethinking my performances.”

 

Loki's head snapped up. “What did you call me?”

 

“Darling? Is that alright?”

 

“I… I don't deserve it.”

 

Tom sighed. “You do.” He pulled himself up by the edge of the tub and kissed Loki's freezing cold lips. “You deserve everything I can give you.”

 

“How can say that? Look at me.”

 

“I am looking. You’re still beautiful. Still the same inside. I knew that you were Jotunn before we ever met. I knew what you looked like in this form. Well, not naked, but you get my point. I’ve seen it before, I knew what I was getting into. It doesn’t mean anything to me.”

 

“And Thor?”

 

“That’s a bit harder, since my culture does have incest taboos, but we also have taboos about men being together at all, and obviously I’m fine with that.”

 

Loki snorted. “Clearly.”

 

“Was there any coercion involved? Neither of you were children when it started?”

 

The god shook his head. “Young, yes, but adults by the standards of your people.”

 

Tom read that to mean the Asgardian equivalent of teenagers. “Then I don’t have a problem with it. Yes, it’s weird, but I don’t see why it should change anything.” Tom took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. “I may never be able to look at Chris the same way again though.”

 

Loki frowned. “Who?”

 

“Oh, sorry. Chris Hemsworth. He’s the actor who plays Thor.”

 

“Ah. I should have realized.”

 

“Of course I may never see him again as it is.”

 

“You shall, I promise.” Loki put a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For accepting me for who and what I am. No one has ever done that before.”

 

“I’ll always accept you. I promise.”

 

Loki smiled and wiped his eyes. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Tom giggled. “You’d better.” He leaned up and in and kissed the god again. It didn’t matter how cold he was, Tom needed to kiss him. Make him understand. Make him believe. Loki melted into the kiss. It was few moments before Tom realized that it was more literal than figurative. The god’s mouth warmed under his lips and the hands that reached for his shoulders were just slightly colder that normal rather than freezing. When Tom opened his eyes again, Loki was back to his usual pale self. The ice in the tub was melting, and the ambient temperature of the room was comfortable again.

 

Tom wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders and spoke against his lips. “Come to bed with me?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "give us a kiss" line is from one of the _Thor_ deleted scenes, which are (mostly) highly worthwhile.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Somehow, someone had figured out where they were. Maybe Loki had slipped up with an illusion in front of one of the hotel staff. Maybe one of the staff had just become suspicious and reported them to the authorities, and they’d gotten a camera in. Whatever happened, Tom was awakened by Loki shaking him at 3:14 AM, hand over the actor’s mouth.

 

“Someone’s breaking in,” the god breathed in his ear.

 

Tom nodded.

 

“Hide in the bath, I’ll take care of them.”

 

Tom shook his head and mimed running away with his fingers.

 

“No.” Loki’s eyes glowed green in the darkness. “I will deal with this. Hide. Now.” The god got to his feet and created an illusion of himself sleeping in the bed. Tom wondered briefly if there was an illusion of him in the other room, since he wasn’t here with the illusory god. Loki conjured his armor then vanished from Tom’s view, presumably invisible.

 

He realized that the god was not going to compromise on this, so Tom crept into the bath as quietly as he could. He shut the door most of the way and crawled into the tub on the grounds that it was made of metal or ceramic of some kind, and if bullets started flying, it might offer more protection than the flimsy wooden door. He pulled one of the large white bath sheets over himself as camouflage and so he didn’t feel quite so naked.

 

Tom’s heart was pounding loud enough that he was certain the invaders could hear it from three rooms away. He was shaking. In all of the other terrifying situations he’d been in so far, none involved as much waiting in a state of pure fear. Somehow this was worse than having a gun pointed at him, which was odd. He’d portrayed fighters and soldiers many times over the years, but nothing prepared him for this, his life actually being in danger.

 

Gunfire exploded into life a few rooms away. A man shouted, then another. Neither sounded like Loki. More gunfire, more yelling. Yet more gunfire. Someone burst into the room beside him, and the gunfire was deafening. Tom flattened himself down as much as he could, which wasn’t easy for a tall man in a small space, but he managed to get flatter.

 

He heard someone open the door to the bath. _Don’t move don’t move don’t move._ They were being quiet, but Tom could hear the faint squeak of boots on tile. The soldier moved so slowly. Or maybe his perception of time slowed. _Squeak._ Innumerable heartbeats. _Squeak._ It was almost funny. In a film, it would have been, but when the man with the gun wanted to kill _you,_ the humor fell flat. _Squeak._ Still, Tom could feel the urge to giggle building in his throat. _Squeak._ He bit his lip, hard. _Squeak._ There was a whisper of sound, a shout, the rattle of the machine gun going off, several loud pings, and suddenly Tom’s shoulder was aflame. He gritted his teeth, but a small cry escaped his lips.

 

A second later, Loki was kneeling by the tub. “Tom?”

 

He tried to say Loki’s name, tell the god he was fine, but the pain was overwhelming. Tom opened his mouth to say… something, but all that came out was a whimper.

 

“Dearest?” Loki’s voice was high and strained. “You’ll be alright.”

 

The fire in Tom’s shoulder was doused by the water he recognized as the god’s magic. There was another burst of gunfire, more pings, Loki growled and was gone. What followed was a series of high shrieks; screams of pain rather than shouts of surprise. They kept on, more distant, but not stopping. More screaming, almost inhuman. Tom could feel consciousness leaking away with the blood trickling out of his shoulder. Whatever Loki had done helped, but it wasn’t enough. The room faded to gray, then black, and oblivion embraced him.

 

o0o

 

When Tom came to again, he was in an unfamiliar bed. He tried to move, but it was like his body was made of lead, so he compromised and just opened his eyes. That took an age, but finally, they were open. This bedroom was even bigger than the one at the penthouse; the bed antique, maybe medieval. A fire burned in a hearth across the room, cheery and bright. Bookshelves lined one wall and there were three doors that he could see. The room seemed vaguely familiar. LIke he’d seen a picture of it once, but his brain refused to provide the information he wanted.

 

“What?”

 

Maybe he was dreaming. Yes, that made sense. Dreaming. Tom let his eyes fall shut again. They were so heavy anyway.

 

He must have fallen asleep again. Loki’s voice slowly invaded his consciousness.

 

“Tom? Are you awake?”

 

Tom levered his eyes open again. “More or less.”

 

Loki sat heavily on the edge of the bed and smiled down at him. “Thank the Norns. You’ve been unconscious for three days.”

 

“What?”

 

“You lost a tremendous amount of blood. I was only just able to stabilize you before… well. I wasn’t able to heal you properly in the moment, so you bled too much.”

 

“What happened? Where are we?”

 

“As to what happened, that’s rather complicated. As to where we are… this is Buckingham Palace.”

 

“What?” Tom tried to sit up, but Loki’s hand on his chest kept him flat.

 

“The royal residence? Or one of them.”

 

“Yes, I know what Buckingham Palace is, why are we here?”

 

Loki grinned. “It’s ours now.”

 

Tom’s eyes went even wider. “What?”

 

“I may have been… less than moderate while you were injured.”

 

“What did you do, Loki?”

 

The god chuckled. “It’s terribly complicated, and I’ll tell you all about it when you’re well. Suffice to say, fewer people died than might have, and we’re now secure in our power.”

 

“You keep saying ‘our’.”

 

Loki blinked. “Well yes.”

 

“You want me to… rule the world with you?”

 

The god shifted on the edge of the bed and looked away. “If that’s what you want of course. You may go, if you’d prefer. You’re perfectly safe now.”

 

“I… No, I don’t want to go, of course I don’t. I just never thought… I didn’t think this would be _ours,_ I thought it would be _yours.”_

 

Loki pressed his hand to his leather clad chest, and gazed at Tom. “I make a better king with you by my side. I would be most honored if you would join together with me in rulership.”

 

“I… yes, of course.”

 

Loki smiled like the sun had come out and kissed him. “Thank you. Now rest, my dearest one. I’ll be back in a while, and we can discuss everything.”

 

Tom nodded and closed his eyes again. He heard the door shut behind the god, and Tom was alone with the crackling of the fire. He didn’t have the energy to deal with anything, but something whispered to him, kept him from sleep.

 

Not, _you’re co-king of the world now._

 

Or, _your lover just conquered Earth._

 

Or even, _you were shot not that long ago._

 

But, _wait, wait, was that Loki just asking me to marry him?_

 

_And I said “yes.”_

 

Tom smiled to himself, and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "terribly complicated", Loki means "I slaughtered a very large number of people including many world leaders, but I don't think you'd approve, so we'll talk about it later." 
> 
>  
> 
> And they lived happily ever after... 
> 
> Okay, no. No they don't. 
> 
> After several requests, I've written a bridge between this story and "The Madness of King Loki" which takes place fifty years later. That story is "God-Kings of Midgard" and it's a full on Tragedy, for which I am terribly sorry. 
> 
> "God-Kings" will break your heart, but it might be healed again by "When Madness Came for Me" since I couldn't leave poor Loki like that.
> 
> If you've like my rendition of Tom and Loki and would like a slightly different take on it, I have have A LOT written about them, to the point where it can be a bit confusing/intimidating. The best place to start - assuming you're interested - is ["Strange Mischief",](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206915/chapters/30210489) which admittedly doesn't have Tom in it until the very end, but it's relatively short and leads to everything else. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's kudos, commented and/or recommended this work! I'm so happy that my little story of love and world domination has caught on so well.


End file.
